


And the OSCAR goes to...

by Sniperzombies



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Fantasy Fulfillment, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, No Plot/Plotless, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperzombies/pseuds/Sniperzombies
Summary: I was inspired by the wonderful fiction from LucBev who wrote a fantastic Watch/Ward story. First time I've ever even thought about the pairing and now I can't get it out of my head. We need to spread the love.Ward keeps himself 'busy' in the communications room.





	And the OSCAR goes to...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aactionjohnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aactionjohnny/gifts).



Watch was currently delivering paperwork to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, leaving Ward alone in the tiny communications room. They shared almost everything, from the same room at work, to the same room they stayed in when off duty. There was one thing Watch did not know about his partner however. Ward was harboring deep feelings for the other man, but they hadn’t surfaced until recently. He had a very powerful, very sexual dream, and it got him to thinking. Overthinking, perhaps about what it meant, or more importantly what Watch meant to him. 

Maybe it was just lust he felt, or loneliness. He hadn’t had much time to think about it, Watch was always around. Except for now. He looked over to the other man’s chair. His jacket was draped over the back. Normally they didn’t take their uniforms off, but it got hot in that tiny room. He must have run off without it. Absentmindedly he picked it up, hesitantly brought it to his nose and inhaled gently. It smelled like him. Hugging it to his chest he took another, deeper breath. He was getting incredibly turned on. 

How long would Watch be gone? 

He had know way of knowing. That thought made it even hotter. He sat down in the chair and took a deep breath. His hand settling over the growing bulge in his tight black pants. His heart was pounding as he unzipped his fly, reached in and pulled out his rock hard cock. He held the jacket to his nose and closed his eyes imagining that he was pressed up against the other man’s chest. His breathing became erratic and he leaned back, one leg up on the other chair. He imagined Watch in between his legs preparing to ravage his body. There was no stopping now. He was urged on by the fear that Watch would walk in, would he be turned on too? Would he join him? He pumped faster, so close. He imagined the other man bending him over the console…

Of course Ward should have known, like every good movie the moment you’re about to finish, thats when someone walks in on you. Watch, now standing in the doorway. His fantasy turned to reality. He let out a yelp and stopped abruptly, the feeling of unfulfillment growing between his legs. Watch didn’t say anything, but studied the situation he had walked into. Quietly he shut the door behind him. Fear gripped the other man and he sat there like a deer in headlights. A deer in headlights with a giant painful erection. The silence seemed to stretch like an eternity before them. Watch seemed so calm and cool, it shocked him what came out of his mouth.

“Don’t stop on my account.”

(“Oh my God. He wants me to finish while he watches. SO HOT.”)

The look on Watch’s face was almost enough to push him over. His eyes were burning, taking in the scene of the man caught red-handed. This was so dirty. So fucking dirty. Slowly he grasped his cock again and began stroking. That’s when he noticed the equally proportionate bulge in the other man’s pants. He was enjoying every minute of the show. Might as well give him a good one.

Watch was always the calmer of the two. He couldn’t believe how incredible Ward looked in that chair, how vulnerable and sexy. Each stroke of his cock, the rise and fall of his chest as he got closer to finishing. It took every ounce of strength to stay by the door and not ravage him. Ward let out a moan, he was getting close. He heard the other man mumble fuck a couple times under his breath as the moans got louder. He threw himself back into the chair as he came, his free hand grasping the back of the chair for support, his seed splashing all over his stomach. 

Watch stepped forward, until he was standing in front of the other man. Gently, he spread apart Ward’s legs so he could stand between them. The other man’s face was flushed, he looked apprehensive. Watch unzipped his own pants and released his own member from its constraints. Had he not so much self control, he probably would have came right there. Reaching out, he took Ward’s hand and lifted it up to his mouth, he sucked what was left of his seed off the other man’s long fingers.

He caressed Ward’s cheek, enjoying the look of shock on his friends face. He ran his fingertips over Ward's trembling lips and pulled the blonde head forward to indicate his desire. He didn’t hesitate, but he was gentle. Watch gripped his shoulders for balance. Ward gripped the other man's ass, pulling him in until he was completely engulfed. Gently he rested a hand on the back of Ward’s head and pushed him encouragingly, thrusting gently, urging him to go faster. His breath hitched in his chest and he whispered, “I’m going to...” Giving the other man warning that he was about to explode. Ward didn’t stop. He took him in deep one last time and let the other man drain himself down his throat. Pulling back he almost fell into the chair behind him. They were now facing each other, simultaneously zipping up their pants just in case. Ward was watching him nervously. Watch could sense that the other man felt vulnerable, he knew it because he felt the same way. Watch leaned forward, bracing himself on the other chair with one hand, the other resting on Ward’s knee. Gently he kissed the other man. Hoping that he would reciprocate. Ward smiled. He felt his body relax into the kiss. And of course, Ward being Ward, opened his mouth with a maniacal grin.

“OH MY GOD. That was SO hot! You walked in and I was POSITIVE you were going to go all Rain Man on me and just sit down in front of the monitor and pretend like you hadn’t seen anything.”

Watch furrowed his brow. 

“He wasn’t pretending, he didn’t understand what they were doing. And it was sex, not masturbation. I could have gone all Grandma’s Boy on you and just ran out of the room screaming.”

“DUDE, he was jacking it to a DOLL. I’m SO not talking to you for the rest of the day…”

Watch smiled as his friend pulled up some windows on the computer. He stood up and moved to stand behind Ward. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and whispered into his ear.

“When we get back home I’m drawing you a bath and we can act out the fantasy scene from American Beauty.”

“So that means I get to be Angela?”

“Up until 10 minutes ago, you WERE ONLY a fantasy to me…”

Ward felt a surge of emotion. He reached up and grasped Watch’s hand.

“Good answer.”

Watch kissed the the top of the other man’s head before sitting at his console. It was going to be a long shift.


End file.
